The Ring of Power
by laura-elena13
Summary: Third-generation Queen Serenity sacrifices herself and sends her son, Prince Christian back in time to save makind. Meanwhile, an age-old Prophecy declares "a tyrant becomes a savior" in Dark Moon Princess Selene. When the prince and princess finally me


Long ago and far away into the future, Earth's greatest adventure was about to begin.  
  
I am both blessed and cursed for eternity to guard the Gates of Time. I protect Time from intruders wishing to obliterate the actions and records of mankind. But here in my isolated prison, I have managed to witness a story take fold; a story of power and weakness, of good verses evil, and the universal hope that love truly conquers all. Here within these pages, stands a record for all time, of a power of all powers. Only in whispers is it known, and only once in the past has it been used. Here is the story of.  
  
THE RING OF POWER  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
Today, a cloud of apprehension encircles us all. Last month, Queen Ironia of the Neo-Negaverse, attacked our peaceful nations with her dark forces. Our brave sovereign, Queen Serenity, gathered our armies and courageously counterattacked, hoping to defend our people. But, alas, all was lost. Queen Ironia prevailed. Instead of annihilating everyone, Queen Ironia proposed a treaty that shocked and angered many: If Queen Serenity would surrender The Source, The Neo-Negaverse would not destroy us. If she did not, we would be engaged in such a battle that none of us would ever live to see the end of..  
  
The Moon Kingdom was in turmoil. In twenty-four hours, their queen would say yay or nay to the proposal offered by Queen Ironia of the Neo- Negaverse. With the entire Universe and thousands of galaxies watching, the Solar Region waited breathlessly for the result. Meanwhile, Queen Serenity was in her chambers, dressing to meet the United Planetary Council. Here she would announce her verdict in front of the regional princesses of the planets. Standing in front of her full length mirror, as many chambermaids scurried about, Queen Serenity studied her appearance. Her face was pale and white. Hints of dark circles were under her tired blue-grey eyes. Emma, her head chambermaid, brought out a midnight blue, velvet frock with a high collar. A long heavy silk cloak hung from the back. Queen Serenity slipped the velvet dress on and crossly noted how ghostly her skin was against the dark clothing. She straightened up and flicked a white blond strand of hair out of her eyes. Emma came up to her with a large mother-of-pearl box with sapphires set in it. She opened up and presented the queen with a large choker of diamonds set in silver. Emma fastened the choker around the queen's neck. The heavy necklace hit against Queen Serenity's collarbone with a clunk. "Your Majesty?" a voice called out behind her. Queen Serenity turned around. A tall man stood in the doorway. He had long white wavy hair fastened back with a silver clasp. His yellow green eyes were narrow and had a catlike look to them. He wore a black velvet coat that fell below his knees. It was covered with gold thread sewn in curly-cues in the fabric. Queen Serenity stepped off the platform she was standing on, and walked to the man. "Yes?" The Queen's Advisor, Orion, bowed low. "The Council has assembled in the Great Hall. The Princesses are awaiting your decision." Queen Serenity fingered the choker around her neck. "I am on my way." She turned around. The chambermaids arranged her cloak behind her. As she walked down the silent marble hallways, the only sounds were the constant reverberations of their footsteps against the stone walls. Each step felt like a thousand miles; each moment felt like thousand years. The queen, and the procession behind her, stopped before a great wooden door. This was the entrance to the Great Hall where the regional princesses, called "guardians", of each planet had congregated to hear her final decision. When she opened that door, the future would become uncertain. She nodded to the two men guarding the door. They reached out and opened it. The Great Hall was filled with voices. It became silent once the doors opened. Queen Serenity slowly began the longest walk of her life, which, ironically, was only a few steps to the podium. She had to think about each step; concentrate on each dragging movement. Finally on the podium, she took a deep breath. Her eyes went around the circle of princesses, resting on each one for emphasis. "My dearest friends, the twenty-fourth hour is shortly upon us. Her Highness, Queen Ironia, has proposed an armistice, which threatens our very existence and results in the surrender of The Source. "The Golden Millennium, my reign, has truly been the greatest years of my life. And to ensure the safety of our people, I have accepted the treaty. Send word to every planet from Mercury to Pluto. Tonight, I will surrender The Source and place myself in the Gates of Time, where I will depart this life." The room erupted in shouts of angry protests. The Guardians began to argue and scream their frustrations as Queen Serenity quickly left the podium. It was impossible to contain her tears. They seared their way down her cheeks like tiny hot daggers. Wiping them away, Queen Serenity stopped suddenly and put her hand against the cold marble wall. Orion came up behind her, holding a black leather book and a gold pen. He put a hand on the queen's shoulder. "Your Majesty," he began, gently. "Let us help you to your chambers." He motioned to a nearby guard. "Send for Emma." "No." Queen Serenity choked out. The guard paused, unsure of the next move. "Your Majesty?" Orion questioned. He waved the guard off. "You.need to tell me something?" "Alone," she whispered. When the hall was empty, Queen Serenity told her most trusted advisor, Orion, in whispers, a great secret. After talking to Orion, Queen Serenity went to her chambers. She was surprised to find a young man sitting in a nearby chair. "Christian, what are you doing up so late?" she walked past him, taking off her necklace. "I can't sleep under such conditions, you know that." "You must get some rest." "I-" "Christian." "Yes..Mother."   
  
Queen Ironia was satisfied with herself, immensely. "Stupid Moonies," she laughed to herself. "I will have The Source very shortly, and I will RULE the Solar Region!" She turned to the shadows beside her throne. "Akura!" A figure slunk out of the darkness. "Your Supreme Highness?" "Get my daughters. I want them to witness the downfall of the Moon Kingdom!" "Yes, my lady." General Akura turned sharply on his heel and began to trek down the dark, menacing halls. He was the aid to the Queen of Darkness, Ruler of the Neo-Negaverse. There was a sense of mystery, among the dark forces, of General Akura's past. It was rumored that he had been one of the very few that had been spared from the planet of Ismeria. It was also rumored that he was secretly in love with Queen Ironia, but it could never be proved. Akura turned down another hallway and approached a large iron door. He pushed it open. Inside, was a room with only a large mirror. Akura stood in front of the mirror. "Princess Maya, your mother calls for you!" He called, holding his arms outstretched. The mirror began to glow. The glass became a blinding white light and shot beams to every corner of the room. Akura stepped back from the glass. A figure of light stepped out of the mirror. The light disappeared and the figure was surrounded by darkness. "Your Highness?" "Akura, you spineless creature. Why do you disturb me in my peaceful place?" The figure began to move towards Akura slowly. General Akura sighed. "It is not my wish to interrupt you, Highness. Your Mother calls for you." The figure emerged from the shadows. She was a breathtaking beauty. Her hair was fiery-red and curly. Her eyes were piercing blue. They had an icy look to them. She was wearing a black gown and a black tiara. She was Princess Maya, heir to the Neo-Negaverse. "Fine. Is my sister there also?" "I am on my way to retrieve her now." "Proceed." Maya moved to the door and vanished into the shadows. Another sigh. Akura exited the Mirror Room and to the door at the end of the hall. Before opening the door, Akura took a deep breath. Glancing down at his hand, he realized that he was shaking. He pushed the door open. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the semi-darkness. The air was cold; deathly cold. He stepped further into the room. The door shut behind him with a bang. He jumped, feeling both foolish and tense. "What do YOU want?" That voice that felt like a razor blade. It cut through you like a machete through jell-o. "Your H-Highness?" He stammered. Damn him for being a baby. He'd dealt with the "Ice Princess" before. But why the heck did it always have to scare the daylights out of him? Silence. "Y-Your Mother is asking your presence in the throne room." A low growl that sounded like thunder loomed from an unknown source. The very air was alive with a presence far more powerful than he realized. Akura took a few steps back to the door and relief flooded him when he felt the doorknob, cold in his palm. "I will be there shortly," came the answer. The door swung open. Akura ran out into the iron-clad hallway, feeling his heart beating in his throat. He'd take Queen Ironia ANY day, instead of Princess Selene. He didn't know what erked him more about Princess Selene; the silence, or the presence. Mystery surrounded the Dark Moon Family, but the most mystery was about Selene. Queen Ironia was the great-granddaughter of Queen Beryl, the greatest dark queen in history. Queen Beryl lived during the Silver Millennium, ruling the Negaverse. She was destroyed by a future queen of the Moon Kingdom, and ever since that moment, the future Dark Moon Queen's wars were revenge on the Moon Kingdom. Queen Ironia brought back the ancient powers and formed them to make a stronger force, the Neo-Negaverse. Maya was born to Queen Ironia and her husband, before the rebellion. During the rebellion, the king had been murdered. However, the queen found out who was behind it and destroyed them. But Selene. No one knew where she came from. She was the ultimate evil, it was said, but there was also the rumor that she had been isolated because of the Prophecy. It had been prophesied, thousands of years ago during the Silver Millennium, that, "a darkness would become the light; and a tyrant would become the savior." It was also prophesied that the origin of such a savior would be unknown. That also cast worry to the Dark Moon Family. Queen Ironia made sure that Selene was taught the ways of the Neo- Negaverse, but deep inside, she feared that the prophecy would come true through Selene. Meanwhile, she never mentioned it to either of her daughters. Akura returned to the throne room. Maya was standing beside her mother. They both looked at him as he came in. "Well?" Queen Ironia raised an eyebrow. "Princess Selene will be here in-" A cold chill ran up his spine. He whirled around. Selene was standing behind him with a smug look on her face. It made his skin crawl. He retreated to a safe corner in the shadows. "My daughters," Queen Ironia motioned them to come nearer. "Today is our first step towards retribution!" Maya tilted her head to one side. "So, what's the plan? "The weakened Moonies will definitely surrender The Source." "And?" "And, nothing," Queen Ironia hid a smile. Maya closed her eyes in disgust. "And you are going to keep your word and just let them live?" "Selene, what is rule number one of the Dark Moon?" She turned to her youngest daughter. A malicious smiled curled on Princess Selene's lips. "You never keep your word."   
  
The time had come. Queen Ironia had placed the Neo-Negaverse right above the Moon Kingdom for this "special" moment. Queen Serenity looked absolutely regal in her coronation dress. It was a strapless, sleeveless gown that was white silk adorned with diamante and pearls. A pearl and diamond necklace graced her ivory neck. Her crystal crown was stunning and had a breathtaking array of rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. Behind her, the thinnest silk, was spun into two wispy wings. Her white-blond hair was in its usual odangoes, but a circlet, also of diamante, was placed around each odango. Here she stood, in front of the billions and billions of watchers, from all corners of the Solar Region. Each princess of their planet stood behind her, silently disapproving her decision, but nevertheless, present. Orion was standing beside the queen, a feeling of nervousness setting it. He was anxious of the plan that only he and the queen knew of, and were willing to carry out alone. Queen Serenity began to walk down a stone pathway to the Gates of Time. Above, the blackened clouds boiled and fumed. The nine planetary guardians followed her in a sad procession. They would make the way for Queen Serenity to enter the Gates. Queen Serenity took a deep breath and motioned for the guardian of the gates to come near. A young man came to stand beside Queen Serenity. The guardian, Pluto, stood by the queen. She had long black hair that fell to her ankles. It had an electrifying dark green tint to it. She held a long silver staff with a reddish gem on top. This was the famed Garnet Orb, and the key to the Gates of Time. Queen Serenity nodded. Pluto pointed her staff to the raging skies. "DARK DOME OPEN!" The ground began to swell and rumble. Lightening flashed across the sky. A hard gale picked up and tiny droplets of rain fell on the onlookers. The Gates of Time rumbled open. The guardians walked inside and stood behind the gates in a line. The young man stood in the back of the line, waiting for Queen Serenity. Once he was standing in his place, all eyes were on the queen. Queen Ironia leaned forward, chewing on her fingernails. Here was her moment of retribution.the Moon Kingdom would be HERS! Queen Serenity placed her hands in front of her, palms facing each other. She closed her eyes and the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow. It shone brightly and a ball of bright light, like the sun, appeared between her hands. The Source. In the Silver Millenium, it was known as the Imperial Silver Crystal. Since then, it had come to common knowledge that the Imperial Silver Crystal held more power than formerly aware of. Now it was known as The Source. It was life to the Moon Kingdom. But no one knew how much. Queen Serenity held The Source in her hands, a look of peace on her face. What happened next was totally unexpected. She whirled around and threw her arms out towards the young man. The Source was shot in a beam of light and it hit the young man in the chest. He staggered backwards and fell onto the ground. Queen Ironia hardly had time to shriek, "DESTROY THEM ALL!" She pointed her red-painted finger at the Moon Queen. There was no time left. Queen Serenity turned to Pluto. "NOW, Pluto!" Pluto brought her staff down to the ground. "DARK DOME CLOSE!" "NOOOOOOO!" Queen Ironia screamed. The guardians looked stunned. The Gates began to rumble, warning of its closing. The young man inside the Gates scrambled up and ran to the Gates. However, they were too heavy to push against and too close to slip through. Before they shut, Queen Serenity turned to him. "You must protect The Source. You are the only hope for us now. I love you, Christian..my son." The young man wildly pushed against the Gates, but to no avail. Right before the Gates shut, he saw his mother, Queen Serenity, turn around and face the fast oncoming Neo-Negaverse. The Gates shut right, after Queen Serenity lifted up her arms and shouted, "FOR OUR UNIVERSE!" And then the dark forces were upon her. 


End file.
